The Right Way
by Tioman
Summary: Naruto is not what he seems and Hinata is going t be dragged along to! naruhinata
1. We're Leaving

Hi i hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! (sniff)

This story is after the Chunnin exam but the Third did not die.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting bolt upright in his bed was no other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was still sweating form that dream. He had been having it over and over and he knew it was time.

Naruto was not the loud obnoxious boy that everyone thought. No he was calm, collected and he was extremely powerful.

A small chuckle came from the back of his mind **"So you finally decided."** Snorting slightly Naruto replied "Ya, you fur ball. It is time to follow the dream." With that he began to gather things from around his apartment putting it all atop a blank, open scroll. He grabbed food, weapons some clothes and his money. With a sigh he sealed it all in the scroll and disappeared only to reappear in front of the affectionately named Old Man.

"Yo" Naruto said. Looking him over the third said so you have made your decision. "Of course."

Then you are free to go. Just make sure you eventually come back. The village will need you someday."

"I will don't worry. Oh and just so you know I am also taking Hinata with me." And disappeared "Damn." murmured the third "he just had to make it complicated. With a sigh he took out he favorite little orange book and begun to read.

-----------------------------------------------------

Running across the rooftops Naruto Leaped to the Hyuga complex and swiftly moved into Hiashi's personal chambers.

He the head of the Hyuuga complex saw him his eyes widened and he leapt up from were he had been sitting.

"Calm Down Hyuuga." Naruto said "I am just here to inform you that I am leaving and Hinata will be coming with me."

Jaw dropping Hiashi stood there trying to comprehend what the boy had just said. "But…" "No buts Hiashi, Hinata is being wasted with this family and I am going to unlock her true talent."

Turning to leave Naruto stopped in the doorway "you may have her back after I am done. If she wants you back." And promptly walked out the door. Frozen in shock Hiashi could only watch him go.

Appearing outside of Hinata's door Naruto knocked just loud enough to be heard inside. Waiting, he heard the girl inside get up and open the door. Eyes widening Hinata gasped out "Nar-uto-kun" "Hinata pack up we are leaving. Your father already knows."

With that she looked at him and nodded rush around her room and gathering everything so he could seal them for her.

After she finished they both made their way to the out skirts of the village. Naruto turned back and glanced at it one last time murmuring "I'll be back...and when I do i'll be the Hokage."


	2. We Follow the Path

I hope you like this!!!!

I do not own Naruto.

----------------------------------

They had been running for days the very time around them seemed to stop but they kept going. The amount of land they put between them selves and Kohana would amaze even the most battle hardened jounin.

They had left fire country and were now nearing lightening country. Both were becoming tired but it was much more prominent on the girl she had to be carried several times but it was always for only short spurts.

It was obvious now they girl only kept going because of the boy leading her.

Both felt the relief when they settled down for the night.

**Hinata Pov**

I've been watching him for what seems like forever. I always knew he was hiding something. I guess you could call it her "second sense". He is just so amazing.

She then realized she was starring at him over their little fire.

Blushing, she quickly looked away hopeing he hadn't saw her. She sighed, in her mind of course!

She did NOT want to draw attention to her self. She had learned this was bad from the beginning… but Naruto, had it worse and he always demanded attention. It was so confusing; it was one of the things she liked about him the most. And now they were alone, she gad always dreamed of this, never expected it to happen, but dreamed about it. She would follow him to the ends of the earth!

But she did wish she knew were they were going.

She had to ask him….. Now she would do it now.

5 minutes later

Ok Now. Now was good! ... Maybe later is good to. NO she could do this!

**Normal POV**

"Nar-uto-kun.."

A faint blush sprung to her cheeks as Naruto turned his gaze to hers.

"Yes Hinata." was all he said.

_He was so simple and to the point now!_ Was her thought. _Anybody back home would be shocked!_

Realizing he was waiting she quickly gushed out her badly prepared question "werearewegoing?"

quirking an eyebrow he answered "Hinata even though it is wonderful you weren't stuttering I need you to slow it down a little."

Her face quickly managed to turn from its normal pale shade to a vibrant red.

"I sa-id we-re are we go-ing?"

"Better. Now we just have to work on the stuttering.

To answer their question though… we are going to be come stronger." He answered and then stood and begun to walk away leaving a bewildered girl behind to follow.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Naruto Pov**

The next several days went by at a quick and quiet pace with Hinata trying to figure out exactly what they were doing and Naruto talking to Kyubbi.

"What should we do exactly?" asked Naruto "we have been traveling for days and I know Hinata is not yet up for this."

"**Well then that needs to change than doesn't it. Though it would be a shame not to have to carry her anymore."** Replied Kyubbi a smug smile wrapped around his face.

"Shut it furball. We have more things to worry about."

"**Fine no need to be rood!"** the furball answered.

"Just keep going to lightening and we will figure on from there"

"Alrighty then fur ball! On to lightening!"

"**I hate you."**

"I love you to."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Normal Pov.**

The next day the young couple arrived at Lightning were they found a hotel and collapsed onto the beds as though they were the softest things in the world.

After a lovely night of sleep the duo woke refreshed and ready as anyone could be after traveling non stop for several days.

Walking down the street they stopped in front of the one place Naruto truly dreaded. THE SHOPING DISTRICT. He wanted to run, and the giant fox laughing at him in the back of his mind was not helping either.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Naruto knew he was standing in the clothing section trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to look like. With a resigned sigh he picked up several bits of clothing and took them to the dressing room. Hinata was already half way done.

"How do women do that?"

"**One of the mysteries of life kit."**

He began to try on his outfits and after several "Oh hell no" he was finally satisfied. He wore a simple dark orange T-shirt and black baggy cargo pants. He had black sandals and black gloves with metal plates on the knuckles and a black chocker around his neck to complement his other necklace.

"**I like it."**

"Me too. Let's see how Hinata is doing."

As he walked out of his dressing room all the women stopped moving (some stopped breathing and was later rushed to the nearest hospital).

Naruto just looked at them strangely and turned away muttering "so weird" missing all the women and their little heart eyes.

He shouted into the closed dressing room "are you ready yet Hinata"

"Co-ming Na-ruto-kun"

Walking out she stopped in front of Naruto waiting for his approval.

"**She is friken hot!!!!"**

"Shut it furball" though his thoughts were awfully similar.

She wore a black dress much like Sakura's except longer and with sleeves that went all the way down her arms with fabric like gloves attached. The gloves covered the middle of her hands going around her middle finger. Her black pants went to her angles and were attached with elastic at the bottom like ancient silk pants. This out fit showed her curves MUCH better than the last out fit.

"I like it." Was what he decides to settle with. He thought it more appropriate than making out with her on the spot.

They than paid and left the store. They then went and bought Hinata weights. Hinata was a little shocked to find Naruto already wore some. Though not as shocked as she would have been a week ago. They also bought a couple other necessities.

Returning to the hotel room Naruto showered as Hinata began a project that she hopped Naruto liked.

-------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!!


End file.
